Beautiful Redemption
by Jezmaiya
Summary: (Hana Yori Dango adaptation, with a slight twist) Kuroko Tetsumi, a scholarship student at the prestigious Teiko Junoir High had always been invisible. All until she stood up for a classmate before capturing the attention of the school's most popular gang- The Generation of Miracles. Suddenly all of them seem to be falling for her, but who will she choose? Not to mention Ogiwara.
1. The Beginning of the End

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or Hana Yori Dango. _**

* * *

_It's been three years since I've come to Teiko Junoir High, a prestigious school for only the richest of the richest. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bragging, in fact... I absolutely hate it.__ It had been my parent's request for me to attend the school._ I was on a full academic scholarship. As long as I ranked in the top three every year, I was good to stay on.

_Why never number one you ask? _

_Well, that's because Akashi 'Emperor' Seijuro always is. _

_He's the captain of the Generation of Miracles, a famous basketball team, but also the most popular gang in school. People dropped on their feet, and worshipped them. To me, it was absolutely revolting. So how did I end up catching the eye of every member of the GoM? _

_It all tragically started about a month ago._

_._

_._

_._

_x.X Beautiful RedemptionX.x_

_A Hana Yori Dango inspired fic_

_A Kuroko No Basket fanfic_

_Pairing: Kurokox (Secret)_

_._

_._

_._

Kuroko Tetsumi sat silently in her seat taking condensed geography notes when suddenly, the door of her classroom was slammed wide open. "The GoM has red marked Haizaki!" At that, everyone in class seemed to drop everything and run out to see it for themselves.

Sighing to herself, Tetsumi gathered her books before bowing to the teacher who seemed to jump at her startling appearance. She mentally rolled her eyes and sighed to herself. She passed a crowd of students who had gathered around Haizaki's locker where a single red tag was stuck. She could hear murmurs of excitement in their voices.

"I can't wait to finally egg that delinquent,"

"Finally, we can get back at Haizaki."

"That bastard, he broke my hearts. It's about time he got marked."

'People are truly, easily corrupted with darkness...' Tetsumi shook her head as she easy manoeuvred past the crowd and made her way to the roof top.

As she arrived there, she froze by the doorway, not daring to enter any further. There before her was the Generation of Miracles, all five of them lazing on the roof top.

Midorima Shintarou, the smart one, with intellectual green eyes and glasses that had many girls begging for a piece of him. Beside him laid Murasakibara Astushi, a giant and needless to say, his height and feet size were constantly talked about in a perverted way by her female classmates, much to her disgust. Sitting beside each other, Aomine Daiki the star athlete of every sports team at Teiko, and Kise Ryouta, the famous model, they sat discussing the lewd topic of woman and their methods of seduction. Finally Tetsumi's eyes landed briefly on the Emperor, a shogi board before him, Akashi Seijuro sat by the wall, his red hair blazing like a youthful fire, his eyes covered by his fringe, concentrating on the game before him.

Tetsumi slowly walked away, careful not catch anyone's attention as she left. It would be rather troublesome if she did.

The moment she left, a certain miracle smirked to himself.

Akashi chuckled to himself, pulling his head back to lean against the wall, his chuckled alerted the other miracles. They mostly stared at him with fear. "She's interesting," said Akashi, his red and yellow orb staring up at the skies as clouds drifted across the scene.

His statement left his companions startled and confused by his words. Had there been a girl that finally caught Akashi's eye? Well who ever it was, the other miracles knew that this girl was going to be in a lot of trouble. Akashi wasn't the greatest of people to have for a lover, sure he was a gentlemen to most of the student body and was handsome.

Yet, the miracles knew that behind that handsome facade, there laid a sadist.

"I'll be looking forward to you." A smirk formed on Akashi's face. The way he said it had the other miracles hugging themselves internally. They could only pray for this girl's safety.

The game of cat and mouse had begun.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. What do you think? **


	2. A Declaration of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or Hana Yori Dango.**

**Will update this story, hopefully every Saturday now that I'm on holiday.**

* * *

She hated how people would so easily submit to their demands, she truly thought that the people at Teiko would at least have more dignity than this. She stood to aside, a chemistry study guide in hand as her eyes flickered blandly to observe Haizaki Shougo being chased through the hallway, his uniform laced from head to toe with partial stains of foods, or eggs. A large majority of the student body chased after him.

It disgusted her how they took the GoM's markings as an approval to bully students, often bullying them until they transferred out, quit or got expelled. The teachers were spineless in Tetsumi's opinion, they did nothing. This entire school was prejudice. And from what she's seen, the GoM seem to be in control of everything, better yet, Akashi Seijuro was.

Sighing to herself, she wondered why her father had even applied her for a scholarship here. Yes Teiko was a well known and respected school, their graduates often got into the best high schools and academies. Not to mention the public media often flocked and fawned over our perfect sports record and academics, and the girl did too when Tetsumi had first arrived. However, her views changed the moment she was introduced to the school's policy of winning...

Words could not describe how she felt towards it.

Sighing once more to herself, she felt the urge to relocate herself as she decided to go to the library. Perhaps the silent environment would allow her to study more efficiently for her upcoming test.

Walking down the staircase, Kuroko spotted her classmate and fellow member of the library committee -Sakurai Ryo. "Sakurai-kun," said Tetsumi, startling the brunette who jumped at her sudden appearance. His piles of books scattering around the hallway. Unfortunately for him, the GoM happened to be walking by that very moment.

A book landed square on Akashi's head before promptly falling to the ground in utter silence that draped the entire hallway. Jaws slacked in shock at the sudden occurance.

Within moments, a chilling gaze was sent towards Sakurai as Akashi took slow dominating steps towards the cowering brunette. "You hit me with a book," said Akashi, a hint of anger laced his voice as his eyes blazed at his target. "How dare you attempt to mock me, you scoundrel." He stood before Sakurai, his hands moved to his pockets as he grabbed a pair of red scissors and pressed it firmly against Sakurai's neck.

The brunette was seconds away from passing out as he barely managed to splutter an apology. "Any last words before I erase your pathetic existence?" asked Akashi, his eyes fully translating everything he meant.

Tetsumi felt the anger build up inside of her. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Sure, she had heard of what he's capable of as Student Council President, but to openly declare to expel someone, and for such a trivial thing was ridiculous to her. It was an accident. There were witnesses, and here they all stood in silence as they watched their 'Emperor' threaten Sakurai. Tetsumi decided to intervene. "It was an accident," said Tetsumi, grabbing everyone's attention.

A brief silence was heard before almost everyone present except Akashi and herself screamed out in shock.

"It's a ghost!"

"How long has she been there?"

"Woah, I didn't see her."

The Generation of Miracles were stunned themselves as Aomine and Kise had chosen to hide behind Murasakibara, who had thought that hiding his behind his back of crisp would save him. Only people standing close enough to Midorima's composed form could see the minuscule crack on his glasses that had formed from the girl's sudden appearance, as he pushed his glasses up against his fingers to recompose himself. Through that entire time, Akashi's eyes had wandered over to the bluenette, a smirk found its way over to his lips as he removed his scissors away from Sakurai's neck.

The brown haired boy took this opportunity to run away before being caught up in more conflict. A string of apologies flew out of his mouth as he ran as fast as lightning, the student body that were present didn't move to chase him. One reason was because he hasn't been marked yet, another was that they were too interested in the tense scene before them.

"A mistake you say?" Teal blue eyes burned into a pair of heterochromatic eyes. "Please do elaborate what you mean, _Kuroko Tetsumi_." Despite her blank facade, she didn't like the way he had said her name, and it annoyed her slightly how he knew her. But it was Akashi, the guy was unpredictable through her eyes, and he had access to all student records as Student Council President. In short, she was sure he was a tryant.

Tetsumi's gaze never wavered or broke beneath Akashi's tense ones as she spoke, "It's rather simple, I had called out to Sakurai while he was walking, and he was shocked by my suddenly appearance, accidentally throwing the books into the air. You just happened to be unfortunate enough to be walking by that time. Even an idiot could figure that out." The moment her last statement had left her mouth, the GoM immediately wished the girl a happy death. There was no denying the meaning of her words. She had just called Akashi Seijuro an idiot. As indirect as it was, it impliment was clear.

Akashi frowned, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her with a heated gaze. "Are you defying my judgement of what had happened?" asked Akashi, the tone of complete rage was evident as his grip on his scissors was tighter now. He could feel the cool blade of metal piercing harder against his very own flesh, but he didn't care.

"I thought I was rather blunt." said Tetsumi, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Akashi. "All I have to say is this," The girl turned around, but not before delivering the final blow to Akashi's pride. "You are not absolute, Akashi Seijuro. You are just like everyone else." With that, the girl seemed to vanish into thin air.

Everyone cowered and flinched as malice entered the air. A single droplet of blood landed on the ground beneath Akashi's right hand, where his scissors laid at rest. Akashi was fuming with anger, his entire body was shaking as he gritted his teeth. Nobody had ever talked to him that way.

'How dare she call me that? I am an Emperor, a Monarch and yet she... She'll regret it. You'll rue this day you dared defy me.' Akashi turned on his heels, students made a path for him out of fear. 'You'll regret what you had done, Kuroko Tetsumi.'

The GoM was left in shock. There had been a person that dared defy Akashi, if they all remembered correctly, her name was Kuroko Tetsumi.

To them, she was the girl that had just declared war on the great Akashi Seijuro.

_._

_._

_._

She was not surprised.

She stood behind a crowd of students as a single red tag hung from her locker doorway. In the students hands were cartridges of eggs as they wore mischivious expressions, they looked ready to pelt her. Sighing to herself, she simply walked away, slightly amused by the student body's enthusiasm.

'How can they attack someone they can't even see?' She thought, a small smile on her lips as she walked towards her classroom with ease. Besides, she didn't even use her locker.

"Wait a minute," said a voice as Tetsumi paused in her steps. "How does the girl even look like?" There was a buzz of conversation as they all tried to recall the girl that had defied their so called 'King'.

Tetsumi shook her head as she continued walking on. 'This whole thing is ridiculous, they don't even know how I look like.'

* * *

**I know the chapters are short, I think each chapter will help build up the story to the climax. And for those who are wondering who Tetsumi will end up with, will I'm entirely unsure myself.**

**Anyway, this story might not completly follow the storyline of Hana Yori Dango because...well, for lack of better words, Tetsumi is not that aggressive but her strong will shall make up for that lacking factor.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Misdirection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or KnB.**

* * *

Day six of 'so called' bullying had come for Kuroko Tetsumi. Much to her bewildered discovery, her misdirection was not as stable as she thought. Turns out, people could see her, that was only if they really focused hard. Very hard indeed. Hence, she had been attacked a few times by random items of food, but she had managed to dodge each item due to her reflects from basketball. Sighing, Tetsumi calmly leaned against a wall as the mob of students that had chased her ran past her. She thought she was alone.

How wrong she was.

"Hiding too?" said a voice of playfulness from beside her as she whipped her head around to see a blonde haired boy. Their faces incredibly close together, Tetsumi calmly took a step back as she stared into the smirking expression on Kise Ryouta's face. "I've been wanting to meet you for quite a while now, Kuroko-san." said Kise, grinning from ear to ear, his voice flirtatious as he stepped closer to her, leaning his arm against the wall.

Tetsumi stared back, unaffected by his charm. "If you're going to pelt me with soluble items, could you do it on a day that I have my running shoes on?" asked Tetsumi.

It took a moment for Kise to react before he burst out into laughter, a 'real' smile found its way onto his face. "You're really funny, Kurokocchi." said Kise, brushing his hair behind his ear seductively. He was hoping for a reaction this time, but it never came, instead she responded differently.

"Please refrain from calling me that absurd nickname, we are not friends and if you haven't realized. You lot marked me and are the spawns of all this trouble." said Tetsumi, her tone as blunt and bland as ever as she stood there with a straight emotionless face.

Her words jabbed at Kise as he gasped dramatically, and clutched his heart. He placed a hand to the wall and began to sulk. "No girl has ever rejected me, Kurokocchi." Kise looked at her, waterfall tears streaming from his eyes.

'Is that even possible?' Tetsumi wondered silently. 'Can a human being possiblely shed so many tears and not die of dehydration?' She ignored his mindless banter, shaking her head as she proceed to check the area to see if it was clear of people, not that it really mattered but her misdirection had a time limit. And right now, her misdirection had been exceeded, not to mention that she was tired from constantly running away. Her stamina had never been the best.

"Say, Kurokocchi," said Kise, his waterfall tears gone as he realized that it would never work on the person before him. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Kise, his voice low and husky as he placed a hand beneath Tetsumi's chin, tilting it up towards him. Kise the flirt had returned.

Tetsumi's grip tightened on the book in her hand before slamming it against the blonde's head. The blonde, shocked immediately dropped his hands to clutching his head instead. He began to panic as he proceeded to check his being for any injuries. "Kurokocchi, I'm a model! Don't do that, you could have injured my face." exclaimed Kise. "And where did that book come from? Do you know magic or something?"

Tetsumi stared at him, a corner of her lips slightly tilted. "My apologies, I had every intention of hitting you but in my defense, you were invading my space." explained Tetsumi, her tone monotonous. "And yes, this book had always been my hand, and I do know magic but not enough to make you disappear."

'You don't sound sorry at all, Kurokocchi.' Kise stared at the girl. "But I'm a model, how am I going to model if my beautiful face is ruined?" Kise pouted, hoping for some sort of expression to appear from the girl's face. Something, anything.

"Then put on more make up and cover your face, Kise-san. It won't make a different since people only pay attention to your artificial smile." said Tetsumi, turning on her heel as she proceeded to walk away.

Kise stood stunned by her response. "What do you mean I have an artificial smile, Kurokocchi?" asked Kise, slowly recovering from the initial shock. 'How could she have known that?' Kise pondered as Tetsumi paused in her steps.

She spared him a simple blank face. "The eyes are the windows to the soul, Kise-san. Whenever you smile, your face looks happy, yet your eyes betray them, often holding a deep sense of grief. To be honest, I don't understand why you bother forcing yourself to smile all the time." said Tetsumi, she resuming walking.

Kise proceeded to follow, walking beside her. "That's sounded so cool, Kurokocchi." said Kise, latching onto the girl who responded by smashing the book against his head, once again.

"My space, Kise-san, please remember that I do need my own personal space." She reminded him lightly, her blue eyes staring at him.

Kise froze from her gaze, it was captivating. It was as if she could look into your very soul. 'Maybe this is the girl Akashicchi is interested in,' A light frown decorated Kise's face as he pondered silently. 'But why would Akashicchi mark her then?' He wondered silently, unaware that the girl he was thinking about was no longer by his side. "Say Kurokocchi," Kise smiled brightly as he turned his head, only to see that said girl was missing.

"There he is! Kise Ryouta!"

His fans girls had found him, he took this opportunity to run away as a hoard of girls had gathered to chase him. His eyes flickered and glanced before finally landing on a teal haired girl that was currently walking in the opposite direction, how she went unnoticed by everyone around her, he could only laugh at her deadly low presences. 'Kurokocchi is really... Interesting.' Kise thought to himself, an unconscious smirk found its way into his face.

"Kyaa! He's smirking, it's so sexy."

"Let's get him!"

Kise snapped back to reality before he began sprinting to lose his fan girls.

Tetsumi watched, mildly amused by the scene as she watched the blonde model's disappearing figure. She shook her head before she proceeded to walk back to the library. It appears her misdirection had returned as she walked past a group of boys looking for her.

_._

_._

_._

From afar in the Student Council Room, a red head stood, a shogi piece in hand. His bandaged hand gripped the shogi piece tightly before tossing it harshly aside. "This isn't how it's meant to go." The red head cursed, storming out of the room.

'Ryouta had failed me.'

On the table, four shogi pieces remained. One had joined the opposing side.

* * *

**Okay, so the story doesn't exactly follow** **the storyline of Hana Yori Dango but in my defence, Tetsumi's character is slightly different. Don't worry, in the next chapter, you see a glimpse of... **

**... Yeah, I'm not telling you.**


	4. Foreshadowing

**Thank you so much for the positive support and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knb or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

Tetsumi stood in the library as she spotted a familiar brown haired student. "Sakurai-kun," said Tetsumi. Upon seeing the girl, the boy dropped his book, his eyes tearing up as he dropped to his knees, hands instantly flying together as he took a begging stance.

"I'm sorry," wailed Sakurai, before he began to repeat the phrase like a mantra.

Tetsumi took a step back, her eyes flickering around the library. They were the only two people in the library as it was club activities time, and they were both on library duty today. She walked towards him, placing a palm on his shoulder as he looked up at her with teared eyes. "It's alright, Sakurai-kun," said Tetsumi, assuringly with her soft monotone voice.

The brunette nodded, but it was only a very small one. Deep inside his heart, he still felt vaguely responsible for what had happened to her, and from the deep warmth of his heart, the guilt had been killing him inside ever since she got marked. "Are you sure, Kuroko-san? Is everything alright?" asked Sakurai, softly.

Tetsumi smiled at him. "I'm fine, they can't hurt me if they can't see me remember." said Tetsumi as they both chuckled softly to themselves, it was a small inside joke between the two friends. Ryo Sakurai -he was the only friend Tetsumi had here at Teiko.

Suddenly, a loud snore interrupted the two friends as they turned their heads towards the reading corner. Tetsumi remembered now. She had a glimpse of someone entering the library before her. Getting on her feet, she made her way towards the source of the snoring. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a tanned teen sprawled across a red couch, a porn magazine covering his face as he slept. Tetsumi felt a minuscule twitch form on forehead as she strolled up to the figure, folding her arms as she stood before the teen.

She heard a slight shriek as she turned to see Sakurai hiding behind a bookcase. Raising a brow, Tetsumi walked to Sakurai who was ushering for her to come over to him. "Kuroko-san, that's Aomine." Realisation struck her mind as she recalled the tanned member of the GoM. According to many rumours, he was an open pervert, which was emphasised by the magazine over his face. "Maybe we shoul-" Sakurai had begun to walk away, but Tetsumi kept a firm hand on his arm, holding him back. 'So close...' He wailed inside his mind.

"As members of the library committee, it's our job to enforce library regulations." Tetsumi proudly stated as Sakurai's body began shaking, he clearly didn't want to face any member of the GoM after his one on one encounter with Akashi, and his scissors of death.

By the time he had managed to mostly calm himself down, Sakurai turned to Tetsumi, only to find the girl missing. His eyes immediately scanned the rest of the library but he couldn't place her, his heart began overloading as his hands reached out and grabbed his hair. 'Ahhh, I lost Kuroko-san!' His mind exploded as panic began to fill it.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed a voice suddenly as Sakurai craned his neck back to the sleeping figure who suddenly woke up, his eyes widened as he spotted Tetsumi's petite figure standing beside Aomine.

'She was there the whole time?!'

Meanwhile, Aomine Daiki growled in annoyance from being forced awake by a painful sensation to his ribs. He grumbled and ripped the magazine away from his face as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking around to find the culprit that woke him up. He could see a shaking brunette behind the bookshelf, but ruled the possibility out because if the guy was shivering just by looking at him, there's no way he would have the guts to wake him. Shrugging to himself, Aomine plopped himself back down to resume sleeping.

"Excuse me," said a voice standing right beside him.

He screamed.

Tetsumi remained unfazed as the legendary womaniser, also a nicknamed a monstrous basketball player, screamed. She placed a finger to her ear as she stared at his cowering figure hiding behind the couch. "Are you done?" asked Tetsumi.

'Oh god, it's a ghost. The rumours of a ghost librarian is true.' Aomine's mind was in full havoc as he was covering his face with his arms, remembering the stories the seconds strings members talked about. He didn't believe it at first, but considering his current situation, he was a believer. He believed them. 'Maybe I should have just gone to practice instead of skipping.' He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder before he fell back onto the ground, releasing another ear-pitching scream. When he reopened his eyes, he could faintly see an outline of a person, squinting he could see teal blue hair and a blank face. "Wait a minute," said Aomine, sitting up as his eyes narrowed upon her. "You look really familiar." He couldn't place his finger on it, he couldn't recall where he had seen her before.

She lifted two fingers for him to see.

"Firstly, please refrain from sleeping in the library, this is strictly a place to gather knowledge and a solitude of peace, and serenity." said Tetsumi as Aomine simply stared at her blank expression. "Lastly," She held his magazine up, before promptly rolling it and smacking him square across the tanned boy's head. "Never bring such immoral material into this area." Her tone had a hint of warning despite her monotone voice. Aomine clasped his head with his hands as she dropped the magazine on the ground beside him before turning away. Aomine stared at her, a scowl on her lips. He had gotten scared over nothing. There was no ghost, just a girl who's incredibly uptight in his opinion.

"Aominecchi!" His scowl deepened as he spotted Kise waving at him, drenched from head to toe in sweat. "I was looking everywhere for you." Declared Kise as he stopped before the tanned teen.

'Great, Akashi sent him.' Aomine got to his feet as the blonde proceeded to lecture him.

"Why are you in library, I thought you swore you would never step in here, claiming it was Hell." Kise said, unaware of the bluenette standing beside him as he continued to ramble on. "Oh you won't believe how scary my day was Aominecchi! Almost every girl was chasing me to become their boyfriend, and I'm so tired from all that running." Tetsumi frowned from the volume of the blonde's voice as her left eye twitched slightly. "Sometimes it's so annoying being popular."

"Kise-san," said Tetsumi as the blonde gasped upon seeing the girl.

Kise smiled widely as he opened his arms to hug her, but she silently held out a card for him. His eyes began to sparkle as he placed his hands on his chest, his heart couldn't bare what he was seeing, "Kurokocchi! Could it be? Did you finally fall for me? Is this card a confession of your love, because you know I'll willingly accept you into my arms!" Exclaimed Kise happily, his eyes not registering the contents of the card.

"No," said Tetsumi, in a deadpanned tone. "It's a card banning you from the library as I deem you a nuisance." Explained Tetsumi as Kise's smile flattered immediately.

"Eh!? Why?" asked Kise.

Tetsumi pointed to a sign that was pasted on the library's doors, clearly warning students to be quiet. "You're too noisy, and now I'll have to kindly ask you to leave." said Tetsumj as she pointed at the library's doors.

Tears flowed from the blonde's eyes as Aomine dragged him by his shirt's collar. "Let's go, Kise." said the tanned teen as he pulled the unwilling blonde with him.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Wailed Kise.

Tetsumi stood, watching them leave. "Please remember to stay at least 50 meters away from the library, Kise-san until I remove your ban." Her words left him crying even harder. Sighing to herself, she walked towards the front of the library. Tetsumi sat behind the librarian's desk as she began sorting out paperwork. "See Sakurai-kun," said Tetsumi. "Nothing bad happened." The brunette nodded frantically before returning to his own job, checking in returning books.

Tetsumi picked up papers of new students, she had to enter in their data so that they could borrow books from the library. As her blue eyes landed on a certain name, her body froze as she picked up the paper. Her gaze never wavered as she silently stared at the paper.

Sakurai paused from his work. "Kuroko-san?" asked Sakurai. The girl shook her head before her fingers ran over the keyboard, entering the name.

"It's nothing," replied Tetsumi, as she continued to type in information before passing the paper onto Sakurai for filing.

The brown haired boy glanced down at the paper before landing on the student's name.

'Ogiwara Shigehiro?'

.

.

.

An orange haired teen smiled to himself as he looked up into the sky. "Hmm, I can't wait to see Tet-chan again," said the teen before a tanned large hand tightly grasped his head. The boy let out a small yelp as his friend forcefully dragged him towards his house.

"C'mon, you're going to help me practice, Ogiwara-kun." said his friend.

"I don't see why you need practice, you're already really good, Kagami-kun."

* * *

**So Ogiwara and Kagami finally appear.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter because the story is about to get more exciting from here on out! Reviews are appreciated as always, see you next week for the next chapter.**


	5. A Storm Begins To Brew

**It's been a pretty busy week since I've begun working, so hopefully, this chapter will satisfy you enough.**

**I do not own KnB or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

Paranoia.

She hated how it was affecting her, jittering her nerves, making her a nervous wreck. Tetsumi hugged her books harder to her chest as she glanced about nervously, despite her calm expression, her teal eyes began flickering around frantically as she carefully surveyed her surrounding, unaware that she was being watched from above.

Akashi smirked as he spotted the girl nervously look about, walking faster than usual. His gold orb gleamed proudly. "Do you see that, Shintarou, Astushi, my little rebelling victim has finally broke." said Akashi, satisfied. The green haired boy looked down at the crowd as they stood at the top of the staircase, his eyes narrowing about. He couldn't see anyone.

"I don't see anyone, Aka-chin, do you Mido-chin?" The purple haired giant replied, taking another bite of his crisp.

"No I don't. Are you sure you're not seeing things Akashi?" asked Midorima, turning to the red head.

However, Akashi didn't seem to be listening to him as a frown had settled upon his lips. 'But why is she so nervous? I didn't do anything to Tetsumi, did I...?' His frown only deepened as his mind pondered further. He wasn't convinced that the student body would harm her too much to cause such an effect. 'Then who could have caused her to act like this...' Akashi was not pleased. He had always been in control, but this variable was uncalled for. He didn't plan it. He didn't like it.

Akashi turned away from the stairway, leaving the two of them behind. Midorima and Muraskibara watched his disappearing back fade away.

"Aka-chin is pretty obsessed with this girl isn't he... Um...What's her name again?" asked Murasakibara.

Midorima pushed his glasses up unconsciously. "Kuroko Tetsumi, you should try to remember things more efficiently." said Midorima, before he walked off to his own respective classroom.

Murasakibara stood alone, his eyes glancing back at the now empty hallway.

"Hey you," said a voice behind him. Murasakibara turned to see two people he's never seen before. "Do you know where this classroom is?" The shorter student asked, holding out a piece of paper to his face. The purple giant took it, glancing at it before pointing down the stairs.

"Gee, thanks." said the shorter boy before dragging the taller scowling teen along with him.

For a moment, Murasakibara paused looking back at the disappearing students. 'That tall guy had really weird eye brows...' He mumbled in his mind, taking slow easy steps to his class.

In the library, Sakurai watched the emotionless girl place the book back in the shelf, but it was in the wrong spot. He raised a brow at Tetsumi, she normally rarely made mistakes. "Kuroko-san, are you alright?" The girl turned and nodded silently, but Sakurai could see she was still disturbed by something.

He was about to ask her, but a large hand was placed on his head, clasping it tightly as his eyes widened. The brunette's entire body began to shake and flinch as he turned to gawp at the tall teen that towered him. What intimidated him the most was that scary killer intent aura that seemed to flare off him. Sakurai felt light headed before he passed out, his body going limp as he tall boy released the brunette who promptly fell to the ground.

"Kagami-kun, that is no way to make friends," said a orange haired teen as he grinned at the tall red head. "Look watch me." Ogiwara Shigehiro jabbed a thumb at himself as his companion, Kagami Taiga scowled, arms crossed.

'Well I'm sorry...' Kagami mentally grumbled as a dark cloud hung over his head. He wasn't in a good mood as they had appeared half an hour late for their first class, and all because that purple hair giant had redirected them to the ladies bathroom. If it was bad enough, Kagami already had a fan-club of college girls, he didn't need one high school girls now. Those looks he got were just mentally unnerving.

"TET-CHAN! We want to join the library committee," Kagami felt his ear drums burst from Ogiwara's loud claim. To his surprise, the brunette only stirred slightly, still unconscious.

Tetsumi jumped, her eyes widening for a moment as she turned to see a familiar face. The book she held fell from her grasp as she turned. Ogiwara grinned as he walked up to her. "Tet-chan, it's s-" He was cut off as he blue haired girl grabbed him and pulled him out of the library.

Kagami blinked for a moment before he rubbed his eyes. He could have swore that he just saw Ogiwara disappear. 'No, it can't be.' He assured himself. 'People don't disappear... unless they're ghost...' Kagami brought his arms to hug his body as his eyes jotted around the library.

Outside, Ogiwara smiled. "You must be so happy to see me, Tet-chan." said the orange haired teen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tetsumi.

Ogiwara would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting that response. "Well, my parents recently fell upon a small fortune and decided to move back. Well I did, and so I decided to transfer into this school because I remember that Tet-chan studied at this school." He said, giving the girl a thumbs up.

Tetsumi stared at him, it may not show on her face, but she couldn't believe her childhood friend's fairy tale like miracle. "Oh," said Tetsumi, nodding. "So what clubs have you decided to join?"

Ogiwara smiled. "Well I wanted to join basketball, but then again, I wanted to be closer to Tet-chan so I'll join the library committee." Explained Ogiwara. "Kagami-Kun on the other hand would definitely go for basketball." Added Ogiwara, nodding to himself. "He's a basketball head after all."

Tetsumi raised a brow, "Kagami-kun?" asked the teal haired girl. "Who's that?"

"Oh, well I didn't have enough money in my allowance to buy my own place so I share an apartment with Kagami-kun, that scary guy back there. He's a returnee for America." Tetsumi nodded, consuming in the information. "Say, you looked really scared when I called out to you Tet-chan, what's the matter?" Ogiwara raised a brow as the girl flinched slightly. To most people, she didn't move at all, but this was Ogiwara Shigehiro, he grew up with her. He would know it was a flinch. "Tet-chan... Are people bullying you?" He asked in a low, concerned voice as he placed to hands on her shoulder.

Tetsumi's cheeks tinted slightly as she looked to the ground. "You don't need to worry about me, Ogiwara," replied Tetsumi. "Really, I'm fine."

Ogiwara was still not convinced. "If you say so Tet-chan." He placed a hand on her head as she stared at him with those teal eyes of hers. His smile pulled her eyes in, and loved that smile.

It made her smile too.

.

.

.

Ogiwara was in deep thought as he walked with Kagami to the basketball court. "Kagami-kun, does Tet-chan look different to you?" asked the orange haired boy suddenly.

Kagami raised a brow at him. "The hell?" He exclaimed. "How am I supposed to know, I just met her." said the red head.

Ogiwara was still in doubt as Kagami pushed the basketball court door open. Immediately all eyes were on them, the moment Kagami spotted Murasakibara he jabbed his finger at him. "You!" screamed the teen as Murasakibara stared at him blankly.

"Me?" The purple haired giant asked, pointing at himself. "What about me?" asked Murasakibara.

Kagami was pissed off. "You mean you don't remember showing us to the ladies bathroom?!" He exclaimed angrily at him.

Murasakibara stared at him, realization slowly coming back to him. "Split brows." said the teen, pointing at Kagami's double split eyebrows.

Ogiwara snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed the anger flaring out of Kagami. "Kagami-kun, relax." He attempted to calm Kagami down, much to no avail.

"Excuse me, but who would you both be?" asked a cold chilling voice as the two transfer students turned to see Akashi, arms crossed as he stared at them with a calculating expression.

Kagami, sensing the tense atmosphere nudged Ogiwara forward to speak. The latter sent him a pout, which Kagami easily brushed off, coughing as he gestured for the orange haired teen to speak.

"Thanks Kagami," said Ogiwara, dryly before he turned to Akashi. "We're the new transfer students, he's a returnee from Los Angeles, America, Kagami Taiga and I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro." At the last name, Akashi's eyes seem to brighten in a way.

Midorima flinched as Akashi smirked. "Oh really, so you're him, huh?"

* * *

**That's** **it, I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. The Great Escape!

**A short chapter, I'm following the manga slightly. I know I jumped the story a bit, but all questions will be answered in the next chapter :) **

**So please enjoy. Not proofread by the way.**

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro was so happy. He was finally free, no red heads (except Kagami but he was okay to him), eccentric blondes or any other skittle ranger. Just him; Kagami, Sakurai and Tetsumi on vacation. After his first week, the school had reached its term break.

Thank god for Ogiwara as he immediately organised a little get together vacation to a beach not far from Tokyo. It was a place where his parents owned a beach house, and it was also a childhood place of significance for Tetsumi and himself. Overall, Ogiwara was proud. He smiled goofily as he stood by the ocean, a bag slung over his shoulder as he felt a cool breeze of wind brush past his face. He needed this rest, in fact they all did. Not only had Kagami and himself become an enemy to the Generation of Miracles, enduring persecution from their fellow students, they also had to endure Tetsumi's blonde stalker.

Kise Ryouta would stand at the edge of the boundary he was banned from, calling for Tetsumi to come to him. It was just annoying to them.

However, Ogiwara was not the only one that was exhausted, Kagami was too as lare and dark eye bags formed beneath the red head's eyes as the red head stood beside the orange haired teen. Ever since he's joined the basketball team, he's been placed in the second string and the only way for him to move up is by working hard, and everything would have been a lot easier if only the other second string members would stop sabotaging him. It didn't help either that he was similarly suffering from a pestering blonde by the name Kise Ryouta but unlike Ogiwara, Kagami was not constantly smirked at by the Student Council President, Akashi Seijuro.

Kagami knew that the red head just unnerved Ogiwara, the way he smiled at him every time their eyes met before he pulled away, laughing to himself as he grinned. Kagami would agree that there was something off about the red head, but he didn't dare say. Akashi was up to something, and Ogiwara knew it. But that was back in Teikou, it was holiday time now.

"Kagami-Kun," said Ogiwara.

"Yeah..." Kagami replied after a moment of silence.

"We deserve this trip so badly."

"I know."

They stood silently as they listened to the calming waves, within themselves, they silently cried tears of joy. 'No skittle rangers at last!' They cheered together happily as they thanked the universe for this pleasure.

Tetsumi held her shoes as she dipped her foot lightly into the sea, feeling the sand erode beneath her feet, a smile forming on her lips. She wore a white sundress that reached her ankles as the wind lightly dusted the surface, letting it fly. In her hand, a white straw hat. Sakurai stood nearby, crouched down as he began collecting sea shells. He smiled too, a relaxed feeling seemed to fall upon the group. Picking up the shells, Sakurai began placing it inside a plastic bag to bring back with him.

Tetsumi lightly kicked the water as she looked up at Ogiwara and Kagami's statue figures, smiles on their faces as they stood frozen. Their feet in the water as waves crashed by them. "Are you alright?" asked Tetsumi.

Her voice snapped Ogiwara out of his thoughts, "Yup! I couldn't be happier, Tet-chan!" said Ogiwara with a full blown grin. 'Especially without eyes burning into the back of my head.' He felt a vibration in his pocket as he took out his phone and glanced at the message. "We better get going, my parents wondering where we are since the housekeeper informed them we haven't arrived yet." He told them as the group gathered their things.

"Kurokocchi!"

Tetsumi froze for a moment. "Did anyone hear that?" She asked softly.

Kagami jumped, "Since when were you there?!"

"Since always," said Tetsumi, calmly.

"Kurokocchi!" There was a distant voice off in the distance, but it was louder now. Kuroko froze again.

"That almost sounded like Kise..." The teal haired girl told them.

Ogiwara forced a strained smile, turning to her and saying, "Why would Kise be here? This place isn't a luxury island, it's just a normal tourist destination." He inquired. Assuring himself that he was only imagined hearing that voice as well.

"Now lets get back to my pla-"

The loud honk of a cruise line alerted the group as they turned to see a massive white ship, the Akashi family crest painted bright and bold in the ship's side. "Kurokocchi!" A blonde blur suddenly appeared behind the ship's railing as Kise waved happily at her before squealing to himself. "You look so cute, ssu!" He yelled.

The group stood stunned.

Recovering quickly, Tetsumi could only take a step behind Kagami as she avoided the deadly glares tossed at her from her female schoolmates as they stood closely behind Kise. The blonde haired boy was completely oblivious to the looks thrown at the girl as he continued to smile and wave. Kagami scowled as he glared at Aomine who returned the very same heated glare back. The Generation of Miracles were all present on board as whispers began to erupt.

"Why are we here? I thought the cruise was meant to be in the Caribbean." asked one girl.

Her friend shrugged, replying, "It was Akashi's orders," said the girl. "He suggested that we try a new place."

"But did they have to be here?" One boy asked, pointing distastefully down at Kagami; Sakurai, Ogiwara and Tetsumi.

Akashi laughed, walking up to the railings. "Now, now, this is all just a coincidence I presume," he told the group. "Am I right?" His orbs met Ogiwara's as a deadly smile slipped onto his lips. His gaze shifted before landing to Tetsumi that attempted to hide behind Kagami. "You thought you could escape me," said Akashi lowly. "You thought wrong."

Midorima could only shudder as he watched Akashi's smile turn into a smirk.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and** **hopefully the next chapter would be longer**.


	7. Festival Feista

**Dear readers, if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I will apologise as I am using my phone, and it's autocorrect is very annoying and wrong.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I do not own KnB or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

_"Oh really, so you're him, huh?"_

_Ogiwara knew the moment he set eyes upon his this person that, even if he was almost human that was, he still could not be trusted at all. He threw off an air of danger around him, Ogiwara didn't like that at all, and those eyes. One red like a demon, the other, blazing gold like a God. The way they were just staring at him, he didn't like it at all. Who was he?_

_Ogiwara took a step forward, "Do I know you?" People seemed to flinch as the red head smirked._

_"No," replied Akashi. "But I certainly know who you are Ogiwara Shigehiro, son of Ayumi and Hiroko. The miracle heir."_

_Ogiwara didn't like how he said his name or the title the media had given after his parents gained fortune, not to mention the way the red head had spat it out so sarcastically... Ogiwara knew that this person held something against him. "Who are you?" He asked, fist clenched. The air between them got tenser as people began to back away from the two. The GoM and Kagami watched intrigued, yet scared as they conversed. Neither daring to interfere for their own person reasons._

_"That's not relevant to you, now leave." Akashi turned away, dismissing the teen. Ogiwara could only stare, but the coldness in his tone was strong. It was commanding. Ogiwara didn't move from his spot, Akashi turned as his lips frowned slightly. "Are you still standing there? Did you not hear me? I asked you to kindly leave my gym, you're disturbing my team's practice." His fearful gaze then turned to Kagami. "You," the tiger's eyes narrowed. "You stay here." _

_Ogiwara still remained, Akashi folded in arms in annoyance before he snapped his fingers and gestured for the second string members to dispose of Ogiwara. The orange haired teen's eyes widened as he was suddenly lifted and carried out._

_"Hey!" Kagami yelled, chasing after them as he punched the nearest member, sending the person flying as the other members dropped Ogiwara out of fear. Kagami caught the teen before he touched the ground, as Kagami rushed out of the gym._

_When they were finally safe and far away, he put Ogiwara down. The teen was still stunned, "Hey, you alright?" asked Kagami. _

_"Who was that?" Ogiwara slowly said._

_Kagami paused before he answered, "I think he was the Captain of the Basketball team." _

.

.

.

Ogiwara's hands moved cautiously as he put back a photograph of him and Tetsumi when they were younger. His face serious, and with an expression of ponder as lost himself within his mind, and thoughts.

Tetsumi stared at his unmoving figure. She was worried for him, ever since they discovered the Akashi cruise liner, he seemed to be spacing out more often. "Ogiwara-kun," said the girl, appearing beside him as the boy jumped slightly.

"Tet-chan! Don't do that," he told her, a hand clasping his chest as his other hand gripped the mantel that held the photograph and other decoratives in the room. Her face remained blank, but Ogiwara could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm fine." He lied. Blue eyes narrowed together as she pursed her lips together slightly, a knowing look was evident in her eyes. Sighing, Ogiwara met her gaze in defeat. "I just want you to promise me something, Tet-chan..."

Tetsumi tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?" asked the petite girl.

A sad smile slipped onto his lips. "Just promise me that no matter what happens, nothing will change the bond we have." said Ogiwara.

Tetsumi stared wide eyed, stunned.

Speechless, Tetsumi silently nodded. Ogiwara smiled, 'That's a relief.'

"Hey, do you guys want to head down to the festival later?" asked Kagami, strolling into the living room, oblivious to the atmosphere he had just walked into. The red haired teen had just returned from a trip of exploring by himself whereupon he discovered a poster for the festival.

Ogiwara grinned, "Sure," he replied turning back to Tetsumi. "Why don't you go get changed, I think you can borrow my mom's kimono to wear, Tet-chan!" He told her enthusiastically.

Tetsumi smiled softly, nodding as she went to find Ogiwara's mother.

Kagami raised a brow, "You alright?" He asked, the moment Tetsumi was out of ear shot. "You've been looking really tense lately. It's been making everyone worried about you."

Ogiwara sighed, his body leaning against a wall. His head bent over, looking to the ground. "I'm just worried," he grudgingly admitted.

"What? About the Skittle Rangers?" asked Kagami. "Most of them happen to be idiots if you haven't realised." He proudly stated as he had proudly beat three members during an English examination and placed higher than them, but still below average.

"But you're an idiot too, bakagami." Kagami scowled at his nickname. "And I'm not worried about them, just one -the red one."

Kagami sighed, "The red ones were always the most sour ones of the bunch."

"Isn't that the truth." Ogiwara closed his eyes as he went into another flashback.

.

.

.

_It was the day after they had first arrived, the Principal had arranged a little tour for them, but Kagami ditched him._

_"Hey, whose the Captain of the basketball team?" His tour guide froze, slowly turning around, fear shown in the teacher's eyes. The teacher glanced around nervously before the man pulled at his collar. "You mean the President of the Student Council, Akashi-san?" He asked, his eyes flickering around._

_"Is he short and has red hair?"_

_The teacher paled incredibly as he slapped Ogiwara's lips shut, sweat dripping heavily down the man's forehead as he pulled his hand away. "Never call Akashi-san short, Ogiwara-san." He warned him before brushing off everything as if the conversation hadn't existed._

_Ogiwara raised a brow and wanted to ask more, but knew he wouldn't get anymore from this man. He was too scared of Akashi to answer_. _'Is everyone here scared of him?' _

_After that, Ogiwara hired a PI to look into Akashi Seijuro, but even the man came up with nothing. It was as if Akashi was untouchable. Like he was a God._

.

.

.

They clapped their hands and said their thanks as Tetsumi; Ogiwara, Sakurai and Kagami left the shrine. Tetsumi smiled as a nostalgic feeling took over her. She remembered coming here to these festivals as a young girl. She would often spend time with Ogiwara here whenever the festivals came, often spending all their pocket money on delicacies and games. More often than once, Ogiwara would spend a lot of his money on a giant watermelon to bring home. The bluenette softly giggled to herself, a hand to her mouth as she smiled.

Kagami looked around impressed by the variety of food, Sakurai on the other hand look excitedly at the stalls as he twirled his fingers nervously.

Ogiwara watched Tetsumi from the corner of his eyes as he too smiled. 'Good times,' he thought. His eyes glanced to Sakurai and Kagami that seemed to disappear as they went to explore the many different stalls set up. "So Tet-chan," said Ogiwara, stopping in his steps as he placed a hand on his hips, a smile on his face. "Why don't we go see fireworks together?" asked the orange haired teen.

Tetsumi smile an nodded before she was suddenly bumped at her side, she heard a soft 'Sorry' as she turned to see a pink haired girl quickly walking away. Curvious body, long pink hair, expensive kimono and a very large bust -Tetsumi couldn't help but frown slightly. 'She looks familiar,' thought Tetsumi before she brushed the thought away. 'No, it can't be her.'

She turned away, and followed Ogiwara as they made their way to see the fireworks.

.

.

.

Away from the commotion of the crowd, lying in a quiet isolated scene, Aomine let out a sigh. He closed his eyes as he attempted to sleep his worries and troubles away, his heart fluttering faster and faster as he kept ponder over his thoughts -and a certain girl in his life.

"Damn it, why did she have to do this to me?" He grumbled beneath his breath.

* * *

**Who do you think he was talking about?**


	8. Heart to Heart

**I do not own KnB or Hana Yori Dango. **

**Warning: it is not proofread, I was rushed to post this.**

* * *

Tetsumi frowned.

She had separated with Ogiwara somewhere along the journey to see the fireworks. She let out a sigh as she turned to observe her surroundings, she noticed how this place she had stumbled upon was incredibly quiet and isolated. She was in a cliff area, she could hear to sound of the ocean near by as the waves crashed against the rocks below. As she took a step closer to the edge, she noticed a figure lying nearby.

Her eyes squinted as she changed her path and walked towards the figure, as she got closer, she heard the snores get louder. She frowned. 'Thats rather familiar,' she thought as she walked closer until she stood above the person, frowning down at Aomine. 'This aho.' She shook her head, bending down as she leaned closer to his ear. As she got closer, she felt her cheeks heat up as her heart rate got faster. 'Should I?' She pondered as she looked down at the tanned teen's face, a calm expression on his face.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as she leaned in and gently blew a raspy breath into his ear.

Her face was blank as she watched the tanned teen yelp and sit up right, clinging to his ear as he stared about until he turned to her, his face barely five centimetres away. He let out a shriek as he jumped once more, "Holy crap it's a ghost!" He exclaimed, hugging himself. Tetsumi watched him, her face blank as she watched him squint before calming himself down. "Oh, it's just you." He removed his arms from his chest as he coughed. "Sorry that you had to see that." said Aomine, his cheeks tinted slightly.

Tetsumi shook her head, "No, it's fine." Replied the blue haired girl. "It was really amusing to see you scream in such a childish manner." She added as Aomine scowled at her.

"You really like to piss people off don't you," Aomine said. "First Akashi, now me."

"It's not my fault that you can't face the the truth of reality," she told him, her face frowning slightly, but the tanned teen couldn't tell. "People like you should realise that this world doesn't always revolve around you."

Aomine stared at her, "It's not our faults that nobody can beat us," said the tanned teen arrogantly. "We're the best after all."

The girl shook her head, her eyes looking away as she looked back into the sky. "There'll come a day you'll be beaten," said Tetsumi softly as she watched the fireworks explode in the sky. Aomine glanced up, as he stared at the sky. A moment of silence paused between them before Tetsumi spoke up again, "So why are you up here alone?"

Aomine sighed as he crossed his legs. "Have you ever been in love with someone for so long but never had the guts to confess?" asked the teen.

Tetsumi glanced at him, his face looked sincere... For a moment, she forgot he was a bastard. Her cheeks redden when she realised she was staring at him. "No." Replied the girl bluntly, gathering her thoughts together. "Why?" She asked. 'Hopefully, he's too dumb to notice.' Her heart had began to flutter slightly.

Aomine scratched the back of his head casually, "You're not helping..." He told her as he stared at the petite girl beside him.

"I never offered to help you, I just asked why you're here alone, Aomine-san."

'Of course she would reply that,' Aomine mumbled in his mind as he ran a hand through his short navy hair. "I had a childhood friend while I was growing up, she's a pretty famous model now -Momoi Satsuki." He said.

'Momoi Satsuki...' Tetsumi recognised that name, she's seen pictures of the girl circulating through the student body. 'Wait a minute, that girl that I walked by...' She nodded mentally as she remembered now. "Aomine-san, did you ever tell Momoi-San about your feelings for her?" asked the teal haired girl.

A twitched appeared on the tanned teen's forehead as he leaned back, scowling. "Why the hell should I tell you? I don't even know you." He exclaimed.

Tetsumi bowed her head. "I apologise, I just thought you should tell her how you feel." Suggested the bluenette. "Perhaps she would return her feelings for you as well." She added.

Aomine snorted, "What's the point? She's leaving to Paris forever next week."

Tetsumi remained silent before she spoke, "If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." She said softly, a smile on her lips. Aomine stared at the girl. "That was what Khalil Gibran said." She told him.

Aomine shook his head, "There's no point," said the tanned teen. "She'll only ever see me as childhood friend." He admitted grudgingly.

"You won't know unless you try, Aomine-san," Tetsumi reminded him lightly as another burst of fireworks began to decorate the sky. "And if she doesn't, she wasn't worth it in the end." said Tetsumi.

Aomine sighed, lying back. "You're really troublesome you know." He told her. "Always disturbing other people's businesses." Aomine glanced at her, her face didn't flatter as it remained plainly emotionless.

"Momoi-san is here you know," said Tetsumi, not glancing back at Aomine. "I bumped into her in the festival, maybe she came to see you." She decided to tell him.

Aomine shut his eyes, "I get it already, try confess and see. You don't have to keep reminding me." He grumbled beneath his breath in annoyance.

The corner of Tetsumi's lips titled slightly as she hugged her legs close to her chest. "Typical aho," she whispered to herself.

**For most readers, in both the drama and manga, there is always one member of the P4 are in love with their famous childhood friend. But don't worry, drama watchers will know what will happen. See you next week.**


	9. Midnight Cinderella (Part One)

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Hana Yori Dango (yes Eclipse Kuran, it's based off Boys over flowers. Hana Yori Dango = Boys over flowers.).**

* * *

His hand moved to his neck as he re-adjusted his tie. Ogiwara let out a sigh as he looked in the mirror at his reflection, he wore a black tuxedo. Orange tie, and his hair was styled slightly. He looked good enough.

There was a knock on the door as he turned to see Kagami in a similar outfit, sporting a black vest and red tie. "It's time," said the red head as Ogiwara looked at the black leather watch strapped to his hand.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

It had been coincidence when it happened, Tetsumi never would have expected this to happen.

She sat in a rather lavish bathroom of the Akashi summer home as Momoi Satsuki dabbed a light brush of powder onto her face, smiling as she applied it. "You're going to look beautiful, Tetsu-chan," said Momoi. "I'm so happy that I got to do this for you." She told her, putting down the make up before picking up something else.

Tetsumi's hands curled as she gripped the dress that Momoi had lent to her, eyes staring at the pink haired girl. "Why are you doing this?" asked Tetsumi softly. "We're not even friends."

Momoi paused from her work as she looked at the teal haired girl, smiling as she spoke, "Any friend of Akashi and Aomine is a friend of mine." She told her. Tetsumi frowned slightly, her lips curling down. It was a lie. She wasn't friends with Akashi, or even Aomine. "And there you go," Said Momoi, smiling. "You are done." She smiled, putting the make up down as she turned Tetsumi's chair to the mirror.

The teal haired girl stared. She had applied a little bit of make up but nevertheless, it was still an instant transformation. "..." She stared at her reflection wordlessly. She looked beautiful. Her eyes seemed wider, and her cheeks had a tint of colour in them for once. Her hair had also been braided aside as she wore a plain strapless white gown with matching white gloves. Fake flowers formed a crown upon her head. She didn't know what to say.

"Alright, let's go." said Momoi as she opened the bathroom door and gestured for Tetsumi to follow. "We don't want to keep our guest waiting," she said, her make up bag in hand as Momoi walked out first.

Tetsumi paused for a moment, taking on last glance at her reflection for the final time.

Walking out of the door, she found herself in a hallway, she could hear music. She followed the sound and saw people below, there was a grand staircase that led down. She stood at a side, beside the staircase as her pale gloved hands gripped the railings. Was she really going to go down there? Her eyes narrowed, her grip tightened. 'Should I even go?' She thought as her eyes scanned over the student body that were chattering to themselves. 'What'll they do if they saw me?' She pondered before imagining the worst case scenario. 'No, I won't go down.' She concluded, taking a few steps back.

"What's wrong?" asked Momoi as the pink haired girl came up from behind her. Her eyes concerned as she glanced at Tetsumi, and then to the people. Her eyes softened slightly, "Oh, you were marked weren't you."

"Yes," replied Tetsumi bluntly. "I don't really want all your efforts to go to a waste if I go down, only to pelted with food." She told the model.

Momoi smiled, taking Tetsumi's arm in hers, "They won't do that," she assured her as they descended down the stairs, much to Tetsumi's protest.

People paused to look as they whispered, "Isn't that the famous Momoi Satsuki?"

_"_Oh my god, it is her."

"I can't believe I'm seeing her in person."

"Wait a minute, isn't that..."

"The hell is she with her?"

"Why is she wearing Momoi-sama's dress?"

Tetsumi felt uncomfortable from all the whispering and heat glares directed at her, she felt Momoi pull her arm away before two hands were placed on her shoulders. "Please be kind to Tetsumi," said the pink haired girl out loud, catching everyone's attention. "She's my dear friend after all." She announced before turning Tetsumi to look at her. "Everything will be alright now," She smiled. "And if anybody is being mean to you, just tell me, okay?"

Tetsumi nodded. Momoi removed her hands before walking away. Music began to play as couples moved to the dance-floor, Tetsumi stood aside, her eyes observing others. She couldn't find Ogiwara; Kagami nor Sakurai. Were they not invited? She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Everything had happened so suddenly. She had bumped into Momoi this morning, and then one thing led to another and here she was... All dressed up against her will, in a room full of people that hated her. This night seemed just perfect, and it couldn't get any worse.

"Hey," Her teal eyes widened slightly as she turned to see Aomine standing beside her. He wore a tuxedo, but he didn't wear a tie as the top buttons of his dark blue shirt were visibly undone. Overall, he looked kind of wild. Tetsumi blushed slightly as she realised she had been staring at him.

"Hello, Aomine-san," she replied politely, her head looking down, hoping to hide her blush as she cupped her hands together. "I see that Momoi-san is here."

Aomine stayed silent for a moment before replying. "I know," he told her. "I'm going to do it." She looked up to look at his face. He wasn't looking at her as he leaned back against the wall, his hands in his pockets. His expression looked serious. "I'm going to confess." He moved off the wall. "Thanks for everything, Tetsu." Her heart skipped a beat. He had given a nickname. She didn't know why, a feeling seemed to wash over her as she watched him walk away. It hurt slightly, but she didn't know why. She placed a hand over the place where her heart was. Why was she feeling so... Pained? It was rather unfamiliar...

The lights began to dim and flicker as she looked up. "And now it's time for the surprise dance, whoever is standing in front of you shall be your dance partner," a voice seemed to announce before the room completely blacked out. There were several gasps across the room before the room relit.

Tetsumi stared wide eyed at the hand outstretched for her, a smile placed on his face, his eyes gleamed. "May I have this dance?" asked Akashi.

* * *

**Hopefully that introduced you to an inside of Tetsumi's feelings. Yeah, so the next chapter might have AkaKuro. **


	10. Midnight Cinderella (Part Two)

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor Hana Yori Dango. I'll be very honest, this is my first time attempting an AkaKuro scene so please be kind to judge, and there are a lot of AkaKuro readers out here apparently... So enjoy.**

* * *

She stared stunned at the hand out before her.

Akashi smiled as he casually slipped his hands into hers, pulling her along with him to the middle of the dance floor. He walked carefully, making sure not to drag her feet along before he stood comfortably in front of her. "I presume you know how to dance," said Akashi as he placed one hand on her waist firmly holding her in place.

"I'm afraid I don't." Tetsumi bluntly responded as the red head chuckled, placing one of her hands on his shoulder before taking her other hand into his. "I don't like to dance, Akashi-san." said the teal haired girl.

"Just one dance, Tetsumi," replied Akashi, leaning into to her ear before whispering lowly, "many girls would kill to dance with me." He told her, making her shudder. "I don't just dance with anybody, Tetsumi, this privilege only happens to be for you."

Tetsumi felt her heart race increase from the closeness between them. Here she stood before the tyrant that began all this, and yet he acted as if he never did such actions to her. She didn't understand it. Why was her heart racing so much for a person she was meant to hate? She felt her eyes widen as something soft, warm pressed onto her forehead, she blinked stunned as Akashi pulled away from her.

He kissed her.

Akashi smiled devishly, "You shouldn't space out like that, it leaves you rather vulnerable to people who would love to harm you." He told her, brushing a hand lightly against her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb sending a shiver down her spine.

She pushed his hand away, her lips titling down as she stared at him. "The only person I see taking advantage of me would be you, Akashi-san." said Tetsumi, her eyes burning into him as she found her voice again.

Akashi frowned, his hand grabbing her wrist tightly, she winced at the tight grip as he pulled her closer to him. "Then I suppose you would rather if Daiki kissed you then?" Her eyes widened, her throat felt dry as Akashi's eyes narrowed. "Don't think I don't see the way you've been looking at him all night, that blush on your cheeks. You may be able to fool Ryota and everyone else, but not me." He told her firmly, a venom in his voice. "Never classify me with people like them." He released her from his grip before sighing. "I'm afraid I've lost interest in dancing now, would you care for a drink?" asked Akashi, a smile on his lips as if their previous conversation hadn't happened at all.

"No," Akashi's smile didn't flatter, but she could see that she was really testing his patience dearly. "I'm quite full." She added, her eyes never leaving his.

His hands slipped into hers as he pulled her closer to him, "I guess we'll just continue dancing." He guided her, with each step he took, her body followed. Her gaze never wavering from his. Akashi chuckled to himself, 'Such a troublesome girl, but the more difficult the target, the more satisfying the prize would be.' He reminded himself as they danced.

Tetsumi kept silent, she didn't like the closeness between them. It unnerved her, yet she couldn't push him away. He kept a firm grip on her hand and waist, keeping her his prisoner. She was trapped. Her eyes travelled around her, everyone seemed to be watching them, many sending hateful gazes at her. They were fools, completely misunderstanding the situation.

"Don't bother," she heard Akashi whisper lightly beside her ear. "I'm absolute, Tetsumi. You don't have a chance of escaping me tonight."

'Ogiwara-kun, Sakurai-kun, Kagami-san... Where are you guys?' Tetsumi wondered.

.

.

.

Midorima watched Akashi and his mysterious Cinderella dance. The girl was beautiful, he would admit that, but there was something about her that made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was the way her eyes just seemed to stare through him. He had seen her in the library, often sitting by the desk. He had often borrowed books there, and never once had she looked up at him. Maybe she had but he had refused to look her in the eye.

That haunting gaze, he shuddered slightly.

"Aka-chin's dance partner looks very delicious, like a big marshmallow I can dip in chocolate." Murasakibara commented from behind the green haired teen.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "I wouldn't say that in front of him," he warned the taller teen. "Akashi wouldn't take very kindly to people who touch his things." His eyes followed fiery red and teal blue as the duo clashed across the dance floor. 'Even if Akashi won't admit that she's not even his.' He pushed his glasses up his nose again. 'But it doesn't mean I care or anything.' He told himself.

.

.

.

Kagami stared at the box blankly, flashlight dangling in and out of his mouth. "Oi, Ogiwara," said the red head, ushering for his friend to come over. They were in the main security room of the Akashi Manor, surprisingly enough, there had been no security. "Which one do you think controls the lights?" He asked.

Ogiwara didn't respond, his eyes were focused on the cameras before him. His fist were clenching as he watched Akashi and Tetsumi dance, it sent a uncurling feeling into his stomach. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way Akashi seemed to hold her, keeping her like a porcelain doll in his possession. "Sakurai-kun, where are you?" asked Ogiwara into his hand phone, his tone calm despite his worried emotions.

"I-I'm so sorry, I had run into some people, but don't worry I'm here now." Came a shaky reply from the other.

"Ogiwara, which one do I pu-"

"Cut them all." He told Kagami.

Kagami stared at all the wires, with a single pull, he pulled all the wires from their sockets.

"Now get her out of there," said Ogiwara as he watched the main security cameras. The power box they and pulled was mainly focused solely for the ballrooother the parts of the manor remained unaffected. Ogiwara figured that people like the Akashi's would have a secret electrical power source for their security cameras in case of emergencies, guess he was right.

.

.

.

Tetsumi's eyes widened as the lights in the room suddenly went out, collective gasps filled the room. She felt Akashi's grip on her tighten. She was about to speak, but a sudden force had her tumbling forward and onto the ground. At that moment, the lights seemed to relit. She felt something soft against her lips as she stared wide eyed into red and gold ones.

Unbelievable, she was kissing Akashi, on the lip.

She heard a loud squeak from behind her as she attempted to pull herself away but a pair of strong arms kept her in place, she could feel him smirking beneath her.

The lights went off again.

She felt a sudden force pull her as her feet dragged against the ground. Tetsumi began to stumble before she heard the sound of doors being thrown open.

She sat down on grass and noted that she was in the garden now. Her chest heaved up and down, catching her breath as she turned to look at her savior. "Kise-San?"

.

.

.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Ogiwara asked, his eyes searching through the cameras as he couldn't spot his childhood friend anywhere in the ballroom.

"I'm sorry, she just disappeared. I tried to grab her away, but somebody beat me to it. I'm so sorry, Ogiwara-San." Replied Sakurai frantically from the other line. "I'll keep looking for Kuroko-chan."

"Alright." He hung up, sighing as he glanced back to see Kagami matching the wires to their proper place again. "Maybe we shouldn't have just ripped it out..."

A twitch formed on his friend's head, "Oh you don't say!" He exclaimed, sweating bullets as he attempted to fix the power box. "And this time it wasn't me." Muttered Kagami lowly.

Ogiwara's phone began to vibrate as he glanced at the unknown number before picking it up, "Hello?"

"Ogiwara-kun," his eyes widened as he smiled.

"Tet-chan, where are you?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Ogiwara-kun. Don't worry, I'm back at your family house already." The orange haired teen breathed a sigh of relief. "Just come back soon, okay?"

Ogiwara smiled as he placed an arm on his forehead, "Yeah, we'll be home soon, Tet-chan. I'm just glad that you're safe." He replied, before frowning. "Just make sure you wash your mouth with the mouth wash in the bathroom," said the orange haired teen as he recalled her accidental kiss. "Please." He added, a hint of urgency in his tone.

"..." The phone hung up.

He glanced at the number before pocketing his hand phone. "Please use mouth wash?" asked Kagami, a smirk on his lips. "Are you that horrified about the kiss?"

"How you feel if you kissed Aomine?" Retorted Ogiwara, silencing the red head.

.

.

.

Tetsumi handed the phone back to Kise as they continued to walk towards the Ogiwara summer house. "Thank you, Kise-kun," said Tetsumi, bowing her head politely. "For letting me use your phone."

Kise beamed, "Kurokoicchi, you used kun!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Tetsumi nodded, "I decided that Kise-Kun isn't such a bad person after all." She smiled softly at him.

Kise felt his heart swell as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. 'Akashicchi is probably going to punish me after this but I don't care.' He cried tears of joy, embracing the girl.

"Kise-kun, you're still banned from the library though," said Tetsumi blankly, destroying the atmosphere between them.

Kise's smile still didn't flatter, "It's alright, Kurokoicchi, I'll cry over that later. Just let me enjoy this moment." He told her, hugging her tightly, before he felt a sharp pain to his side.

**_Omake:_**

Ogiwara gripped the table tightly as he stared at Tetsumi on the ground, kissing the devil.

"Hey look, I finished fixing all the wires." said Kagami proudly, smiling at the box, admiring his handiwork. "Not bad." He told himself nodding. Within seconds the wires were forcibly ripped out, the red head turned to stare wide eand at Ogiwara. His face dead serious as a dark aura seemed to emit of him. 'Scary...'

"Sorry, Kagami-Kun, my hand slipped." said Ogiwara sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"The hell it did!" Snapped Kagami.

.

.

.

"That Ganguro can go drown, choke for all I care," replied Kagami, annoyed as he forcefully began jamming wires back into their sockets.

Ogiwara sweat-dropped, "Kagami-kun, that was a rhetorical question..." He stared the red head's blank face.

"So?"

"It wasn't meant to be answered."

Kagami shrugged, "I still wouldn't kiss him to save him."

"I'm more worried about your basic grammar skills, bakagami..."


	11. A Heartbreak like No Other

**I apologise for any mistakes, and I do not own Kuroko no basuke nor Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

Was this what a heart break felt like? She asked herself as she stared at the message in her hand. Tetsumi had returned back to school on Monday morning only to be called to the front office, they had handed her a letter. She opened it and felt... Broken, she supposed.

The letter was from Aomine, and it had said that he had followed her advice and decided to chase after Momoi after all. He was following to Paris. He had written the letter to thank her.

She didn't know why, Aomine had followed her advice and she should he happy, but why was she feeling so hurt instead? As if a part of her had been ripped out of her soul... She didn't understand her feelings. Her emotions felt so lost and confused, had she fallen for him without even realising it? Is that why she was feeling so thorn? Her face felt wet... Tetsumi paused in her thoughts, her hand reached out as she touched her cheek to find herself... Crying?

"Here," Tetsumi looked up to see a green handkerchief, a small cartoon frog holding a pot of red bean stew was sewn in the corners as she took the material from a bandaged hand. She looked up to see green eyes behind a thin frame of spectacles, a light blush on the teen's cheeks. The moment their eyes met, he immediately looked away. "It's not like I wanted to comfort you or anything..." He trailed off.

Tetsumi shook her head, her lips curling up very slightly, "No, it's alright. Thank you." She told him, wiping her tears away with the handkerchief supplied, it was only polite.

"That's good, I suppose." said Midorima as he pushed up his spectacles. "You shouldn't waste tears on him, you know." He told her, surprising himself as well as the bluenette before he quickly added. "Not that I care at all..." Midorima blushed, looking away immediately after speaking.

Tetsumi stared up at him, "Are you talking about Aomine-san?" Asked the teal haired girl, her hands tightly clasping the material of the unconsciously, an action Midorima noted.

"Yes," replied Midorima. "You shouldn't cry over him, you're not worth his time." He murmured softly, looking away longingly.

She stared at him. She knew who he was, that boy that often came to the library to borrow study guides. Never once had they actually held a single conversation, it suprised her slightly how he had approached her first. Despite being a member of the GoM, he was often gossiped as the horoscope freak of the bunch, being an outcast to the student boy. He may have appeared weird to others, perhaps he was, but he seemed to be one of the caring members of the GoM in her opinion, comforting her like this. Tetsumi nodded softly, "Yes, I guess so." She said, but it still felt wrong. Her head was saying yes, but her heart still said no. "Thank you, Midorima-san." She held out the handkerchief for him to take, but the green haired teen shook his head in protest.

"No, you should keep it. It's a lucky item for Aquarius's after all." Replied Midorima, hastily walking away, a hand covering the blush on his face. 'Must get away before Kuroko sees my face.' He told himself before stopping behind a corner. 'She knew my name.' A part of him smiled before he proceed to research about horoscope compatabilty.

Tetsumi stared down at the handkerchief before looking back at where the green haired teen had disappeared. 'How did he know I was an Aquarius?' She asked herself, certain that her birthday had never been mentioned. She let out a sigh and pushed the thought behind her, wishing she had somebody to talk. Unfortunately for her, Ogiwara-kun nor Kagami-san could come to school today for some odd reason. Surprisingly to her, neither did Sakurai-kun, rendering her completely alone. Tetsumi leaned against the lockers, she didn't feel like returning to class anymore. She felt sick.

"Oh, a slice of vanilla," said a voice behind her as her figure was covered by a large shadow. She turned to see the purple haired giant. He stared down at her with a bored gaze, normally, he would miss her, but for some odd reason, he was drawn to her. Maybe it was because of her vanilla scent. "What are you doing out of class?" Asked Murasakibara. Tetsumi didn't reply. "Is it because of Mine-chin leaving to Paris?"

The teal haired girl flinched. Was everybody in this school, except for her, aware of her growing feelings for Aomine?

Murasakibara nodded to himself, taking a lollipop out from back pocket. "Here you go," said the purple haired giant, handing the candy forefully to her before patting her head. She smacked his palm away. He frowned, "You shouldn't cry so much," he told her. "When you're crying, it's easier for people to see you." With that, Murasakibara took his leave, continuing his journey to the bathroom.

Tetsumi stared at the two odd items in her palm, a handkerchief and a lollipop. She decided to leave school, especially before she ran into the two remaining members of the GoM, which she dreaded.

Unfortunately, fate was not very kind that day.

"Kuroko Tetsumi, why are you out of class this late?" Asked Akashi strictly, his arms crossed as he stared at the emotionless girl. He had been on a patrol about school. Out of the two remaining members of the GoM, why did it have to be the devil?

"I was feeling sick, so I thought it would be best if I head home." said Tetsumi, confidently.

Akashi's eyes narrowed before he sighed, "Then leave," he told her, suprising her. Her eyes widened by a few fractions. She thought he would stop her, it was after all against school regulations for students to leave school grounds during the day. "Your misery is sickening," said Akashi, his words cold, a complete change from the ball. "Getting all depressed like that looks weak, where is your dignity, Kuroko Tetsumi? Where was the pride the moment you spoke up to me? Where is that brave girl that amused me so greatly? I don't see her right now. All I see is a kicked puppy, and it is disgusting. Now I suggest you go home and get your act together. You look pathetic moping in the hallway after Daiki. " With that, he left her.

She remained silent, staring at his disappearing figure. Tetsumi was taken back by his words. In a way, she was slightly motivated by his words.

.

.

.

He frowned. Why had he just said all that? Akashi stood in an empty hallway, his eyes narrowing as he placed a hand over his chest where his heart rested. His heart was... Racing? No.

That was ridiculous, an Emperor does not fall. His victims do.

Akashi shook his thoughts away before he continued to patrol.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :3**


End file.
